Haunted Waters
by Elycat
Summary: Only a few weeks after the Third Key was relinquished to Arthur, a series of increasingly eerie rumors begin to spread through the Border Sea... and back in the Far Reaches, Grim Tuesday is reminded of someone he once loved, before his curse.
1. Whispered Rumors

A/N: WHOOT! THERE! I have OFFICIALLY stopped procrastinating. XD

…Well, sort of. This has been hanging around in my notebook for a few weeks now, so it's not like I had to actually _write_ anything in order to upload this. –ahem- But I expect to have it finished soon. Hopefully.

I'm expecting this to be around five to six chapters, maybe more. It depends. –shrugs- Anyway, hope you enjoy. x3 This is a pairing I haven't seen much of… who knows, it might catch on. X3

Very, very slight AU; spoilers for _Grim Tuesday_ and _Drowned Wednesday_ with mild spoilers for _Mister Monday_. Totally inspired by Rain's idea… her pairings rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own Keys to the Kingdom or anything in them, etc, etc. I only own… counts on fingers Tirus and his group (except for Tuesday), Grayfurre… and uh, any other random Denizens and Rats that pop up here and there. Heh.

* * *

_They still called her Drowned Wednesday. And though she was no longer their mistress, she was still feared throughout the Border Sea._

_Some claimed to have seen her, no longer monstrous but small and slight, sad, shimmering with faint light the color of the sea. Some said she forever lurked about the Line of Storms, and any ship that strayed too near would end up sinking, drowning, lost in the perpetual turmoil of wind and waves. The Border Sea no longer held a Leviathan lurking in its depths; it was haunted. And in the dead of night, a whale's song or a seabird's cry would cause Denizens to shiver in their sleep._

_Yet Lady Wednesday was dead; there were those who had witnessed it. She had been ultimately consumed by Nothing and lost to the Void forever. Wednesday's Dawn in particular grew frustrated, though try as she might, she could not quell the rumors spoken in whispers throughout the Border Sea._

_And still… some stories even Dawn could not explain…_

It had been a year since the fall of the Far Reaches, and already it was clear that filling Grim Tuesday's Pit would be no simple task. Thousands of Denizens still worked there; those that Dame Primus, Monday's Tierce, and Monday's Noon could not relocate. Yet now, their only work was to destroy the place that had imprisoned them for hundreds, even thousands of years, and they went at it with a will.

Tuesday himself was one of those workers. He had changed greatly in one year. At first he had resented the work, but as the anger over his defeat faded, he began to regret much of what he had done as Master of the Far Reaches. He stoically accepted Dame Primus's judgment, pushing himself harder than his companions and seldom speaking.

Then one evening, change arrived in the form of their work gang's leader, Tirus. Passing Tuesday on their way back to their camp, he winked. "Good work today," he said, and would have continued on his way.

But Tuesday froze. "Why?" he whispered, and Tirus turned. "What have I done to deserve kindness from anyone? For ten thousand years… I have done nothing but harm, to everyone and everything. Now I can only try to repair the damage I have done… but you, all of you, have treated me with the same camaraderie you give each other. Something I do not deserve, not after what I did to you. Why?"

Tirus remained silent for several seconds. Then he smiled. "It's all in the past," he said gently. "You were not in your right mind; you were overtaken by that same madness that has overtaken the rest of the Morrow Days. Now, you are no longer our cruel master Grim Tuesday. You are merely one of us."

After that day, Tuesday finally began opening up to his companions. They were like a family to him, and for the first time he was content, happy with his work and no longer consumed by greed.

One day, as they were all at work, a Denizen named Serren dashed up to them, beaming and looking happier than they had ever seen him. "I'm going home!" he shouted joyously. "Back to the _Silver Ray!"_

"What?" Tirus turned with a grin.

"Dusk Monday's Noon… he's allowing everyone from the Border Sea to return home! Wednesday has given up her Key!"

Tirus clapped him on the back. "That's wonderful," he said. "The sea… how I've missed it, but I can't bring myself to leave before the work here is completed. Go on back to your ship. I know you've earned it."

"So," said Tuesday quietly, almost to himself. "Drowned Wednesday has fallen." He looked over at Serren. "What happened to her?" he asked quietly.

"She died," said Serren simply. "She was consumed by Nothing, but not before she relinquished her Key to Lord Arthur. He lifted her curse so she could die free. Architect bless them both!"

"Aye, she was a kind mistress when she was in her right mind," said Tirus, his Border Sea accent more marked than usual. He raised his right hand as if in salute, and the others did likewise. "To Lady Wednesday!"

Tuesday hesitated a moment before he spoke. "To Lady Wednesday," he whispered.


	2. Delivery to the Border Sea

_A/N - Yesh, I'm continuing. n-n; I couldn't help it. The entire thing is almost finished, so it won't be much more now. (Yay, a fic Ely actually finishes! XD)_

The news about Wednesday was a great shock for Tuesday. Before the Morrow Days' betrayal, before their curse, he had been very close to her. He recalled Dawn's playful teasing about her, and he winced with an older grief. Dawn was gone too. That was also his fault.

In fact, every Denizen that he had once, long ago, regarded as a friend was now dead, or shunned him for what he had become. He had slain his own Dawn, Noon, and Dusk; or as good as. And Monday's Dusk, who had become Noon – Tuesday knew he could never face him now. He had been responsible for the destruction of someone Dusk loved more than any other. He hadn't understood then, why losing Dawn could so greatly upset Dusk and drive the usually mild, quiet, reasonable Denizen into wild fury. But now that Wednesday was dead, he did understand; and it was too late for both of them.

His companions tried to console him, but he only shook his head. "I did not curse her; it was Saturday's decision," he said. "But I could have tried to stop them. I could have at least tried…"

Tirus shook his head. "I am sorry," he said, knowing there was nothing more he could tell his friend.

Then Rila, a former soldier in the Great Maze, spoke quietly. "I… heard stories… strange stories… on my trip to the Border Sea three days ago. They say…" She frowned, not sure if she should tell this to Tuesday, and then slowly said: "They say they've seen her." Her eyes met his. "There could still be hope," Rila whispered.

Tuesday let out a small gasp, seemingly unable to speak, and his face softened. Abruptly he turned and walked into the darkness. Tirus looked at Rila rather reproachfully. "Should you have told him that?" he said in a low voice. "You know they're probably just superstitious rumors… you know how Border Sea Denizens can act."

"Yes," said Rila, smiling sadly. "But a small hope is better than none at all. Besides, the way they spoke… I wouldn't be surprised if these rumors were true."

After a few days, Tuesday was surprised by Tirus, who handed him a large parcel. "It's an order of Accelerated Coal for the Raised Rats," said the Denizen. "Could you deliver it?" He smiled slightly, and Tuesday realized he was trying to give him an excuse to visit the Border Sea, to explore the rumors surrounding Wednesday's death. His face brightened slightly.

"Of course," he said, taking the package.

"I have the permits for you," Tirus said as they walked toward the elevator. "You'll be able to stay as long as needed." He stepped back as Tuesday entered the small chamber. "Good luck."

Upon arrival at Port Wednesday, Tuesday started looking for the Rats' onshore representative. After several false trails and three Denizens attempting to recruit him, he found her. She was tinkering with some noisy, complicated-looking machinery aboard an old steamboat which was anchored in the harbor. "What d'ye want?" she roared in a voice that belied her small size. "Can't ye see I'm busy?"

"I have a delivery for the Raised Rats!" Tuesday shouted back over the noise of the Rat's machine. He waved his package in the air. "It's an order of Accelerated Coal from the Far Reaches!"

Shutting off the power to her engine, the Rat jumped nimbly to shore. She looked him up and down, then suddenly stepped back with a sharp gasp. "Grim Tuesday, sir!" She gave a quick bow.

Tuesday wined. He had hoped that nobody would recognize him. "Just Tuesday," he said quietly. "And… don't call me sir."

"You're changed, ain't you?" said the Rat, and she nodded several times. "T'name's Grayfurre. Come inside."

Tuesday followed her inside the cabin of the steamboat. The tall Denizen had to bend almost double to fit through the door. Grayfurre looked faintly amused. "Sorry our ships ain't built to fit you Denizens," she said. "But you know that. You…"

"Designed them, yes, I know," said Tuesday. They sat down at a table and Tuesday had to crouch down even more. He passed the bundle to Grayfurre. "Here's your order."

She took it and examined, frowning, the slip of paper that Tirus had tucked inside. "The _Nautilus? _Amazing timing," she muttered.

"What is it?" asked Tuesday.

"The _Rattus Nautilus_ ran out of fuel just a week ago," she said. "At least, their sorcerer sent a quick message just after their bottle broke. He wasn't very good at it," she added wryly. "Hardly understandable at all. But we managed to gather that they'd almost sunk near the Line of Storms and are now beached on Echo Island. Seems ye've come at the right time, Tuesday."

"So how will we get it to them?" Tuesday asked.

Grayfurre looked at him quizzically. "Probably by taking one of our own ships that's at anchor now, or maybe hiring a Denizen crew if nobody's ashore at the moment," she said. "But why do you ask?"

Tuesday's heart sank as he realized that Grayfurre obviously counted on him wanting to come along with her. "Well, it's… I mean, it's my delivery," he said hastily. "I want to be there and make sure it reaches its destination safely."

"I see," said Grayfurre, clearly taken aback by this honorable attitude. Tuesday could understand why. Previously, he never would have treated such a simple delivery with such a serious manner. In fact, unless the recipient was someone of extreme importance, he never would have made a delivery in person at all.

"Well," said Grayfurre, breaking Tuesday out of his reverie, "I suppose it would do no harm to have you along. Might be useful, seeing as you're a Superior Denizen and I'm nothin' in most Denizens' estimation. Besides, if there are passage fees to be paid…"

Tuesday caught the significant look she was giving him. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "But I can't promise much, I'm afraid. I'm not exactly the richest Denizen around," he added gently.

Grayfurre looked curious at this statement, but Tuesday did not elaborate, and the Rat did not question him. "Well, come on. If nobody's still at the port, it may take a while to find passage."

They wandered through the port town, making an unlikely-looking pair. Grayfurre chattered to the Denizen about Border Sea life, the Raised Rats, Scalvagers, Pirates, and a dozen other topics. Tuesday listened with half an ear, paying attention mainly to the activity around them. He hadn't been to the Border Sea in millennia, and it was somehow comforting. He had good memories of this place, memories that did not shame him like his memories of his own Far Reaches.

"Ah, this will save us some time," said Grayfurre suddenly, breaking off her seemingly endless stream of chatter, and springing into a nimble bow. "If you could spare a moment, ma'am?" she said, and it occurred to Tuesday that she was no longer addressing him. He looked up from her to meet the narrowed eyes of a tall and beautiful woman, clearly a Superior Denizen, her golden hair pulled into a tight bun. She turned to them and stepped forward, frowning slightly and completely ignoring the Raised Rat's presence, her gaze fixed on Tuesday.

"Grim Tuesday," she greeted him, nodding curtly.

"Wednesday's Dawn," he returned, giving a slight bow.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn's voice was sharp and her eyes bright with suspicion. Even before the breaking of the Will, she'd never liked him, Tuesday remembered.

"Delivering an order of Accelerated Coal. We seek passage to Echo Island." Tuesday indicated the bag he carried as he spoke.

"I see. And why would the Master of the Far Reaches bother himself with such a simple delivery as this?"

Tuesday's expression darkened. "Do not mock me," he whispered, hardly audible in the noisy, crowded street. "I am no more a Trustee than your own former mistress. You know as well as I do who governs the Far Reaches now, and I am glad to put those days behind me."

Dawn nodded. "Fair enough," she said. "This not being official business, I simply can't just _give_ you a ship. However, I believe I can direct you to one that will carry you to your destination… for the proper price."

Grayfurre (whom Dawn still had apparently not seen) shot a very meaningful look at Tuesday, which he understood at once. Surreptitiously the Denizen began digging in his pockets, while bowing slightly and saying, "Thank you for your help, Dawn." He nodded in the direction of the harbor, and Dawn strode off toward it, her boots clicking on the cobblestone street. Tuesday and Grayfurre hurried after.

Dawn showed them to a slightly dingy-looking and rather small ship, anchored in the harbor. Skepticism was etched all over Grayfurre's face, but Tuesday kept his expression impassive. "Thank you for your help," he told the woman, bowing again.

She nodded and turned to leave, then paused, looking back at the man. "I hope you're not here chasing after one of those ridiculous rumors, Tuesday," she said in a rather frosty tone. "Milady is dead. There can be no truth to these stories." Abruptly, she turned and walked away.

_(T.B.C.)_


	3. Searching

Grayfurre shook her head and turned to the peacefully anchored ship. "Ahoy there," she cried, and Tuesday echoed her shout when there was no response. After some time and several repetitions of this action, a Denizen poked his head out of one of the cabins, finally emerging to stand on deck, lean over the railing, and stare quizzically at the two visitors. "What do you want?" he said, in a tone that was more curious than challenging. 

"Passage to Echo Island," the Rat called back, folding her arms impassively. "What's yer price?" Although she'd been quite willing to let her companion speak to Dawn, Tuesday noted, she once again was taking the initiative. This made sense, the Denizen thought, considering Dawn's disdain for the Raised Rats in general. Having a Superior Denizen question her would yield better results.

The Denizen on board frowned and gave a rather muddled reply, which clearly did not satisfy Grayfurre. For the next hour, she argued with the sailor (clearly a former clerk, and not a very bright one at that). Their lack of money did not help; the most that Tuesday could scrape up was a mere six nobles, and Grayfurre didn't appear to have any coins at all. Finally, Grayfurre matter-of-factly stated that her companion was Grim Tuesday himself, and if the crew didn't agree, well, she wasn't going to be responsible for what would happen. Tuesday was not very pleased with this, but it did work very well. Before long, they were underway.

It took them a week to reach Echo Island. Grayfurre was clearly displeased with the sailors' low level of expertise, and relieved her feelings by roaring irate orders at the crew. The diminutive Rat was soon treated with healthy respect by the Denizens, and everyone grew fond of her – especially those that were actual sailors, who fully appreciated her help. Tuesday was a different matter, but over time the crew began to warm up to him, once they realized that he didn't bite.

As for the Denizen himself, he felt truly happy for the first time in many years. He had forgotten how much he'd loved the Border Sea in the old days, as well as its mistress. Still, he couldn't forget why he had come. In the evenings, as darkness fell across the Border Sea, the usually talkative, cheerful Denizens grew sober and quiet. From their fearful whispers, Tuesday learned of the rumors concerning Wednesday's supposed death.

"They say she appears to the doomed crews of sinking ships. If you see her, you're in for it!"

"Oh yes, that's true enough. Seein' Lady Wednesday marks the end – she'll drag ye to the depths of the Void with 'er! They say she's half-Nithing 'erself now."

"She walks wreathed in an icy mist that freezes the sea before her."

"She floats in the eye of a deadly storm, more swift and dangerous than the Line of Storms itself!"

And on it went. Though nobody agreed on the nature of the danger, all of the stories spoke of the wraith-like Drowned Wednesday as mysterious, beautiful… and deadly. Tuesday remained silent, listening to the Denizens' tales, and shivered, a new fear beginning to emerge. Yes, they certainly believed her to be alive… and now Tuesday was afraid that if he found her, she would be terribly warped by Nothing in mind and spirit.

Finally land was sighted, a mere smudge on the horizon that soon manifested itself as an island as they drew nearer. As they anchored offshore, Tuesday got his first real look at Echo Island. It was a picturesque little islet, with sweeping golden beaches and palm trees swaying in the wind. Further back from the shore was a tangled forest, and from this emerged three Raised Rats.

"Ahoy there!" Grayfurre cried excitedly. Together with some of the Denizens, she and Tuesday rowed ashore.

"It's about time you showed up," said one of the Rats, relief evident in his voice. He looked at Grayfurre's companions and grinned. "And ye've done more than that! Looks like you've dragged a boatload of Denizens along for the ride. How _did_ you manage this one?"

"Long story." Grayfurre returned the grin. Before she and the other Rats could get too involved in reminiscing together, Tuesday spoke up quickly.

"Here's the coal you need," he said, handing over the parcel, and stepped back.

"Thank you," said the Rat slowly. He said nothing else, but by the look in his sharp, intelligent eyes, Tuesday knew that he'd been recognized. Turning back to Grayfurre, the Rat continued, "A long story indeed. Come on and tell us your long story over supper."

"Sounds good t'me," she replied cheerfully. She threw an expectant look at Tuesday, but he shook his head.

"I'm going to take a walk around the beach. You go on. I'll come help with the repairs later."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come over later if y'feel like having a bite to eat."

Tuesday smiled and the two parted. Walking along the shore, he sighed. His time in the Border Sea was coming to a close, and he was no closer to learning the truth about Wednesday than he had been before. According to the Denizens, she was horribly changed, a fate worse than death; Dawn believed her to be dead; and the Rats, the creatures most likely to know the truth, were prudently keeping quiet about the affair. Tuesday shook his head and sat back on the sand, head in hands. He was helpless; there was nothing he could do.

A sudden light startled him, and he sprang upright. The stars were out now, and it did not take him long to locate the source. Turning to it, he found himself face-to-face with a beautiful woman whose long sea-green hair floated ethereally around her, her slight form bathed in a faint aquamarine radiance.

Lady Wednesday.

_(T.B.C)_

_A/N- Yay, climax next. n-n _


	4. A New Beginning

_A/N - Last part! Kinda short, but neh. It was a harder scene to write than I'd expected and it took me forever. XD Anyway, I'm very proud of myself for having finished a multi-parter like this. n-n Enjoy._

_--To those of you who have read _Sir Thursday_ and are wondering how this could work because of "certain events"... PM me. I have it figured out, but since it doesn't have any place in the actual story I won't post that here. XD  
_

_

* * *

_  
As he looked at her, Tuesday realized how much she had physically changed. She was now rather short for a superior Denizen, though she still would have been tall for a mortal woman; and Tuesday did not think her blue eyes had been so shadowed before. She was thinner, smaller, with a wary expression on her tired face, and as she met Tuesday's eyes, she stepped back a pace.

"Wednesday," Tuesday said softly, completely still.

"Grim Tuesday." Wednesday's voice was a whisper, and her eyes never left his face. "Have you come to finish Saturday's work for her?"

For a moment, he was unable to speak. "No. I… I wanted to find you." Tuesday's voice almost broke. "To find out the truth. And… to ask your forgiveness."

"You are one of the Morrow Days." Her voice was flat and expressionless. "What reason have you to leave me alive? I was a traitor to you; I have furthered the cause of the Rightful Heir… or at least I have done all in my power to do so. I was cursed for it, and for a time I nearly lost my mind in hunger. I thought I would be consumed by Nothing in body and soul; yet I prevailed in the end. I was a shell of my former self, but I was alive, and I was free." She looked steadily at him, her face carefully controlled and emotionless. "Why, then, should you try to deceive me this way? What do you want with me now? I stand by my decision, and I do not regret it. I stand against the Morrow Days. If you wish to end my life now, so be it. I am tired of endless fighting. The Morrow Days have no use for a traitor. Whatever you want with me, I will have no part in it. What reason have you to hold back?"

"I love you, Wednesday," Tuesday said softly, his voice shaking. "I always have. I am the traitor, not you. I should have stood with you when you challenged the Morrow Days. I should have protected you. I failed to do so. I don't deserve you. After what I did… I deserve nothing. But please…" He broke off, taking a deep shuddering breath. His eyes, like hers, glistened with unshed tears. Slowly he stepped forward and enfolded her in his arms. "Could you ever forgive me for what I did to you?" he whispered.

She stiffened in his embrace for a few moments, and then suddenly collapsed against him, her head resting on his shoulder, crying steadily. Tuesday stroked her hair softly. "It's okay now," he whispered. "Everything will be all right now. I've found you."

For what seemed like an eternity, they held each other. Finally they broke apart. "It's really you," Wednesday said softly. "You've come back. I thought I'd lost you."

"So did I," murmured Tuesday, looking at the ground. After a brief silence he looked back up. "I have to go back," he said. "I need to help with the rehabilitation efforts in the Far Reaches. Will you… come with me? Help me repair the damage I've done there for ten thousand years. And after that… I want to return here with you. To the Border Sea."

Wednesday met his eyes and smiled. "Yes. Let's make a fresh start."

Taking her hand, Tuesday smiled, leading her back to where the Denizens and Rats would be waiting. "Let's go home."

Hand in hand, Tuesday and Wednesday walked along the shore to a new beginning and a new life in the Far Reaches.

_Fin_


End file.
